DP (Original) Fairytales
by Jennythe3
Summary: The teenagers of Casper High- aside from Jazz- are forced around a campfire and to pass the time, they thought over things to do and ended up telling a fairytale around the fire. A very hilarious- and somewhat dark (due to Sam) story! Up next... My MUSES will tell one. This is my (2nd) longest story next to The Living Ghost. Rated for some violence and slight romantic themes.


**I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. The DP gang is gonna tell an _original_ fairy-tale! This is bound to be hilarious... Up next everyone will get to meet ALL of my muses as they tell their own fairy tales! And... this was VERY fun to write! XD**

Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star all sat around a campfire. Danny sat on a log off to the side, with Sam to his left and Tucker to his right. Paulina sat on a mat with the rest of the popular kids, while Valerie sat off to the side as a loner. The reason that these eight were together? A school mandatory bonfire. And the teachers just _had_ to assign them all to the same group.

"So, what can we do to pass the time?" Danny asked. Dash and Kwan grinned for a moment and looked toward Danny and Tucker, before cracking their knuckles.

"_Other_ than that." Sam muttered.

Paulina brightened up. "Ooh! We can share the latest gossip! Did you here about how the _dreamy_ ghost boy-"

"Ruined several buildings of the downtown area while supposedly saving the town?" Valerie interrupted, before crossing her arms. "Some _hero_. Or should I say _villain?_"

Sam, Star, and Paulina glared at her for that comment. "He's _not_ a villain!" The girls all shouted, before looking at each other in surprise. "Did we all just _agree_ on something?" They all asked in horror.

"It's the end of the world!" Tucker shouted, before turning to Danny. "Tell my PDA... I love her..." He said dramatically, as he 'collapsed'.

Danny groaned. "Tuck, knock it off."

Tucker pouted, before sitting right back up. "Dude, you're no fun..." He muttered. "Anyways... gossip is out. How about... Spin the Bottle?" He suggested, before raising his eyebrows toward all the girls but Sam in a flirty way.

Paulina scoffed in disgust. "And chance having to kiss a _loser_? I don't _think_ so!"

"Dream on, Foley." Valerie and Star muttered at the same time.

Sam paused to think. "How about... Storytelling? A fairytale." She suggested, which caused everybody to look at her strangely.

"You, Sam Manson, want to do a _fairytale?_" Everybody but her exclaimed, very surprised.

"It really _is _the end of the world!" Dash shouted.

Sam sighed. "Not _that_ kind of fairytale! I mean like the original, _dark_, fairytales like the Grimm Brothers wrote." She explained.

Kwan raised his eyebrow. "Who are the... the... Brothers Grimm?" He asked.

The goth girl crossed her arms. "Grimm _Brothers_. Some of the best and darkest writers ever. They wrote the _original_ fairytales and not the stupid knockoffs."

Paulina grinned. "I like that idea! I'll start the fairytale!" She shouted.

"_Once upon a time there was a handsome prince named Invisobill."_ She started. _"He-"_

"Oh no. We are _not_ doing that." Danny said, waving his arms around. "And his name is _Phantom_. _Danny_ Phantom. _Not_ Invisobill."

Valerie attempted to hold back an insult on Phantom, but she couldn't. "Besides, why should _Phantom_- the _evil_ ghost scum- play the prince or hero? He's a _villain_." She muttered. "I say the hero should be that girl in red and the story should be about how she destroyed that evil spook once and for all."

Everybody glanced at her. Several rejections of that idea were heard. "How about... something about a Friar Tuck wooing over several ladies?" Tucker suggested, but his idea was quickly shot down as well.

Kwan got an excited look on his face. "Can we do a story about how all the fluffy clouds look like footballs and-"

"No!" Sam yelled out, her eyes going wide. "No fluffy clouds! No footballs! No!" She quickly rejected the idea, which caused Kwan to frown.

Star frowned as well. "I liked that idea..." She muttered quietly. "If you put cheerleaders in it Kwan, I'd love it!" Kwan brightened up at that.

Danny sighed. "I've got nothing." He stated. "Sam?"

The goth girl was about to say something, but Dash beat her to it. "How about we make it about Phantom being the star quarterback? Boom, whoosh! Scoring touchdowns like crazy while fighting the insane spooks of this town!" He said, waving his hands around while presenting his idea.

"Uhh... no." Sam said. "But... let's do something more original." She said. "While involving Phantom." She added on, to keep everybody from complaining. "An outsider to both worlds... Not a human, but... rejected... for fighting against his own. This will be set in medieval times. Any problems with it so far?" She asked. When Valerie was about to open her mouth in protest, Sam added on, "_Other_ than from Valerie about Danny Phantom's involvement as something other than a villain."

Valerie grumbled some things under her breath, and Danny only smiled a little bit. Tucker grinned. "Looks like Friar Tuck _can_ be in this one." He stated, happily.

"As a sidekick." Sam added on, which caused Tucker to cross his arms.

"It's better than nothing, I guess..." He stated.

Paulina and Star's eyes went wide. "Oh, I should _so_ be a princess! And Star can be my lady in waiting!" Paulina shouted, before clapping excitedly.

Sam was about to protest, but simply shook her head instead. She knew that she wouldn't be able to change their minds. "Can we at least have _some_ sports in this?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, sports! Sports are awesome!" Kwan added on.

"No." Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all spoke at the same time.

Sam groaned as the jocks were just about to try and convince the goth to change her mind. "Just let Sam start the story!" Valerie yelled. Everybody quieted down, and Sam grinned.

"_Once, a long, long, time ago... There was a teenage ghost named Phantom- Danny Phantom, actually- who had the stupid nickname Invisobill!"_

Sam started, before she was interrupted by laughter. "You just _had_ to bring up the Invisobill nickname, didn't you?" Danny asked, and Sam nodded with a smug grin.

"_Anyways, Danny Phantom normally visited the village of Amity Park and protected it from the rogue citizens of his realm... But, the villagers didn't see him as the protector he was. They only saw the monster his people were..."_

"Except for a beautiful princess named Paulina and her lady in waiting, Star! Danny Phantom saw the princess one day and married her! The end!" Paulina interrupted.

Sam seethed with annoyance. "I'm the one telling the story, Paulina."

Valerie crossed her arms. "Just destroy the evil spook already!" She yelled out.

Sam sighed and tried to push back her annoyance.

"_And, they hated him. They only saw all of his flaws and the strength of his ghostly abilities- and they feared his power... Because of his amount of power, he was deemed one of the most dangerous specters. The villagers couldn't see that he used his powers for the better of humanity..."_

"Yeah right!" Valerie interrupted. "He's a villain; the villagers are right!"

"_The King and Queen hated Danny Phantom the most, even if their daughter and son thought otherwise. So, they devised a plan. Whoever could destroy the Phantom would get their daughter's hand in marriage!"_

"Wait... whose the king and queen? Whose the daughter? Whose the son?" Several voices questioned.

Sam bit her lip. "You'll just have to find out... won't you?" She answered.

"_The son and the daughter disapproved of this. They thought that Danny Phantom didn't deserve to be destroyed, and whoever did it certainly shouldn't get Jazz's hand in marriage!"_

"Wait! You made my sister the princess?" Danny questioned. _And since there's a prince... She made me the... The... Prince? But wait... aren't I playing Phantom in this? _Danny asked himself. _I guess she made two versions of me... One ghost, one... human... __But... she made _me_ a prince?_

"I know Jazz is princess-material, but that would make Fenton's character the prince! He isn't royalty material!" Dash protested.

"Eww! Fenton as a prince? Turn it into Phantom, turn it into Phantom!" Paulina screeched out, as Star shivered at the thought of Danny as a prince.

Valerie blushed a little bit at the thought of Danny Fenton as the prince.

Tucker was the only one who didn't react as much. He knew that Sam liked Danny- of course she would make him a prince!

Sam was about to make a reply to the protests of the popular kids, when Tucker interrupted. "Just continue the story!"

"_So, they secretly gathered up a group of friends. A friar named Tucker, two knights-in-training- Dash and Kwan, and a princess from a nearby kingdom and her lady in waiting- Paulina and Star."_

Sam said that last part about the princess reluctantly, as she did with the knights-in-training comment. All five of them brightened up at their involvement.

"But... what about you Sam?" Danny asked.

"I don't know if I want to be in this story, Danny." Sam answered.

Danny thought for a moment, and _he_ started to continue the story instead of Sam.

"_They were about to start their meeting to stop Phantom's destruction, when Danny realized something. They were missing someone- Lady Sam of the Very Vegan! She came running down the stairs apologizing for being late. Apparently, her parents had wanted her to wear something... brighter... then her usual dark colors to visit the Amity Park Palace."_

There were a few chuckles about the 'very vegan' comment, and Sam blushed a little bit. "I'll take it from here, Danny..." She said.

"_So, the meeting finally started. Prince Danny and Princess Jasmine had some very important news about the hunt for Phantom. They announced the King and Queen's plan of Jazz's marriage, and even the two knights and the friar- the prince's best friend- brightened at the idea of marrying the princess. They were all promptly scolded by both Princess Jasmine and Sam the Vegan."_

"Hey! I totally wouldn't think like that..." Tucker interrupted, which caused the girls to scoff.

"Yeah right, Foley. You'd be the first to try and jump for a chance like that." Star commented, and Tucker couldn't protest to that. He knew it was true.

"Everybody else is in the story so far; give me a character!" Valerie called out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine..." She muttered, before continuing.

"_But, that wasn't it. On the way to the meeting, the overenthusiastic King Jack had told his children about the recent acceptance for the mission- except... The offer was by a girl. If _she_ managed to destroy Phantom, then she would actually have the _prince_ as a husband. This girl- her name was Valerie. Valerie of Elmerton. Everybody was completely shocked at this news. Normally, girls wouldn't be allowed to do a task like this- let alone be able to marry the prince for doing so. The King and Queen must be pretty upset with Phantom being around to allow a girl to help slay him, or she was pretty qualified for the job and could probably complete it."_

Valerie smirked a little bit in victory. _So my character was offered the chance to marry Fenton? Sweet._ She thought to herself.

Tucker smirked mischievously, before he added on his own part.

"_Lady Sam of the Very Vegan became really jealous at the idea of Lady Valerie of Elmerton marrying the prince, who she had a crush on since she first seen him! But she never admitted her crush to anybody- especially Danny in case he spurred her affections. But, little did she know Prince Danny also had a crush on her and refused to admit it for the same reason! She quickly yelled out that there must be a way to show that Phantom is the hero- but everybody mistook her 'Phantom-protectiveness' for her liking the spirit boy when really she didn't want Valerie to destroy Phantom which would lead to her marrying Danny. Danny looked down, disappointed."_

Danny and Sam both blushed madly, which caused the A-Listers to laugh a little bit. "Tucker!" They both yelled out. Valerie crossed her arms in slight annoyance.

Valerie decided to start up her part just then.

"_All while that was going on, Valerie of Elmerton was preparing for battle against the ghost scum Phantom. She looked around the weapons vault, looking for a suitable weapon to destroy Phantom with. She found an amazing glowing mace and a special shield that deflected blasts from ghosts. She was almost ready to destroy that spook once and for all... She just needed a little bit more preparation before she was ready."_

Danny sighed. "I'll do the next part." He said.

"_The King and Queen walked down the hall and went into the weapons vault where Valerie of Elmerton was. The king asked if she was ready to defeat that spook Phantom, and he got into a long winded rant. The queen took over by simply asking if there was anything else Valerie needed to get rid of Phantom."_

Tucker grinned widely. "I have a part I want to add on!" He shouted, literally raising his hand up like a little kid.

"Dude, this isn't class." Dash said, before snickering.

Tucker grinned a little bit, honestly not caring, before he decided to just start his part again.

"_Valerie of Elmerton thought for a moment, then got an idea. She asked if the King and Queen had any Blood Blossom flowers. Of course, the ki-"_

"Back up!" Star shouted. "What are _Blood Blossoms_? Some type of flower?" She asked, which caused Tucker to nod.

Danny paled at the flowers being mentioned. "Flowers that literally destroy ghosts from the inside out." Tucker exclaimed, which caused Danny to elbow him.

"Dude, don't tell them about Blood Blossoms!" Danny whispered to Tucker. "Valerie's here... She'll use 'em on my ghost half!"

Tucker paled as he glanced over at the African American girl, who had a malicious smirk on her face at the mention of what the flowers could do. "But they're next to impossible to find, let alone grow! They're super-expensive and practically extinct!" Tucker added on, which caused Valerie to frown. He could have swore he heard the girl mutter a curse under her breath because of that little fact.

"_Anyways, the king and queen nodded. They did have Blood Blossoms. _

_Valerie of Elmerton grinned and told them to lead her to the flowers if they wanted Phantom to be destroyed."_

Sam grinned, getting an idea. "Hold on, let me interrupt." She said.

"_Little did the king, queen, and Lady Valerie know, Phantom was there invisibly the whole time. He heard the plans for his destruction and feared them. He didn't want to be destroyed- but he didn't want to harm anybody while they tried to destroy him. He knew one of them was bound to happen. Even if he was a hero at heart, he still had ghost instincts. He would still fight for survival- even if he didn't want to. He knew he had to stop their plans before they got to him. So, he went to search for anybody who could help him. But... who would help a ghost? Let alone Phantom?"_

Danny paused, before getting another idea. "It's my turn."

"_Meanwhile, from afar a very twisted and fruitloopy ghost had been watching the whole thing! He had a plan... He could stop Phantom's destruction- but at a price. A price of Phantom becoming his apprentice and therefor, minion as well. He approached Phantom and gave him the offer, expecting the boy to agree to save his afterlife. Phantom thought for a moment."_

The A-Listers leaned forward in excitement. "Well? What happened?" Kwan asked Danny, his voice excited. "Tell us what happened dude! Did Phantom accept the fruitloop's offer!?"

"Hold on! I was just doing a dramatic pause!" Danny said. "Anyways... let's get back to the story."

"_He had a choice. Lose everything and get destroyed, leaving the town he protected so much open for destruction... or to go against everything he stood for. To become the villain. To.. lose himself. He didn't want that. So, he rejected the ghost's offer. He would rather die- err, be destroyed- then become anybody's puppet- let alone this ghost's minion. If it had been a ghost he didn't know... Phantom may have accepted. But he would never accept an offer from his archenemy- Vlad Plasmius."_

Valerie scowled at the mention of Plasmius's name- having remembered what happened with Danielle. She remembered that he had tried to melt that poor innocent girl down. He would have if it hadn't of been for her... and Phantom. She frowned a bit. She didn't like to try and think of that heroic deed- it changed too much for her. Thinking about that one thing that Phantom did purely out of his heart changed everything she ever thought about the ghost.

Actually, ever since then, a small part of her started to believe he was a hero. But, she refused to admit it. She didn't _want_ to see the ghost she hated as a hero- because that would make her a villain. So, ever since then, she had been trying to convince herself that he was a pure villain. That was why she was being so harsh whenever anyone mentioned that spook's name.

Danny sighed at the lack of comments, before he went to continue. Instead, Sam beat him to it.

"_Plasmius never thought that Phantom would reject his offer, so he grew very angry. Not just at Phantom's rejection to be his apprentice for about the millionth time, but also angry at himself for not realizing how the boy would react to his offer. So, he decided to take out his anger at the nearest being: Phantom. He shouted about how much he could have offered the boy- to have respect in the Ghost Zone, but Phantom knew that wasn't true. It wouldn't have been respect- it would have been fear._

_Then, Plasmius duplicated into four and the Plasmiuses surrounded Phantom and started blasting him from all sides. This caught the attention of the group of teens who didn't want Phantom destroyed, and they began watching as Plasmius fired blast after blast at the ever-so-weakening Phantom._

_Out of all the ghosts Phantom had fought before, none were stronger then Plasmius. If Plasmius wasn't so dead-set on having Phantom as an apprentice, he would have easily destroyed the boy in one of their previous encounters. _

_But, Phantom wasn't fighting back this time. He saw no point. He wasn't going to escape this situation unchanged. His lack of fighting just infuriated Plasmius more. He demanded that Phantom get up and fight, but still, he refused."_

Paulina let out a scared squeak as 'her hero' in the story was being beaten. Star was shaking a little bit. "Why won't he fight back?" Dash asked, as if Plasmius and Phantom were actually fighting right in front of him. Kwan frowned at what was happening in the story, and he would have covered his ears if he hadn't wanted to hear the end of the story so badly. Even Valerie flinched at the thought of Plasmius and how he treated Phantom- especially if he wanted him as an apprentice.

_If he wants Phantom to join him, beating him is no way to do it..._ Valerie thought.

"Because he's giving up. He thinks its all over..." Sam answered, before sighing.

"Is-is he gonna really give up?" Kwan asked. "I mean... he's Danny Phantom. I've never seen him even afraid! Let alone on the brink..."

Sam smiled slightly. "Like you said, he's Danny Phantom. What do you think will happen?"

"_Phantom was sent down to the ground with a blast, and didn't even move to get out of the crater. Plasmius flew down once more, with another ectoblast in his hand- an ectoblast that could probably destroy Phantom once and for all. He yelled for Phantom to either get up and fight, or accept his offer."_

Sam paused. "Do you want to know what he did?" She asked, and she was responded with nods.

"_He stood up and looked Plasmius dead in the eye. He held his hands upward, and told Plasmius to just do it. Finish him. Right then and there. He told Plasmius to just waste him already. It would get him out of Plasmius's hair permanently."_

Even Valerie gasped at that. Everybody was so caught up in the story that they felt like it was real life. And they would continue to hold that feeling, until the story was over. Even then it would probably have a sense of realism around it.

"_Plasmius... despite how angry he was at the moment couldn't destroy him. Not while Phantom was acting like this. So, Plasmius let his blast die down. He let out a mutter about how he wouldn't have had to do that if Danny Phantom had just accepted his offer in the first place. Plasmius simply teleported away, leaving Phantom there in the crater."_

Even Tucker let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in the first place. "Man... that Plasmius is twisted." Valerie muttered.

Danny sighed. "Can I take it over now Sam?" He asked, and was responded with a nod.

"_The teens had watched the fight the whole time from behind some bushes. They waited a moment after Plasmius left, then debated whether or not they should approach Phantom. Even if he was a ghost, and a hero, he was injured. Who knew how he would act? _

_After some argument, all of the boys walked toward the crater. They all had swords drawn for protection. The Prince was at the head of the group and he gazed down into the crater at Phantom. He was shocked at the injuries the spirit had. They were a lot worse then anybody had assumed, and Friar Tuck grimaced at the sight. _

_Phantom looked up at them, startled. He saw the swords and assumed that they had come to destroy him. He knew that Prince Danny would probably be the one to do it- he was at the front and he _did_ have a crown after all. So, Phantom frowned. He said to just get it over with. He told them just to promise that they would keep Amity safe. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain. But... it never came."_

"Sam, you're better at this then I am... Can you finish it?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded in response.

"_Instead, the boys went down into the crater where Phantom was. Everyone but Danny put their swords away. Dash and Kwan helped to lift Phantom up. Phantom opened his eyes in shock. He watched as Danny put his sword back in it's sheath. Danny and Friar Tuck grabbed Phantom's hands and pulled him up the rest of the way. _

_Phantom stumbled, muttering things like how he didn't understand. He thought everybody hated him. So then, why were these people trying to help him? He got a thought and frowned. He thought that they didn't want to fight him while he was down- it would be against their 'honor' or something like that. But, he was too weak to try and get away from them. _

_The boys looked over the edge of the crater and yelled for the girls to come here and that it was safe. Lady Sam and Princess Jazz approached first, followed by Princess Paulina and her lady in waiting. Star and Paulina both let out gasps of surprise, looking up toward the heavens and asking how any divine power could allow something like this to happen to a good soul._

_Lady Sam didn't care about the dirt- she pulled off her shoes and ran straight down into the crater to help. Princess Jazz thought for a moment, before taking her own shoes off. She carefully stepped down into the crater and grimaced at Phantom's injuries. _

_Phantom looked shocked at the appearance of the two important-looking teenage girls in the dirt to help _him_- a ghost- out. Sam took Phantom's gloved hand from Danny and started to help him out of the crater. _

_Princess Jazz was Phantom's other side, helping out as well. She looked at Phantom a moment, and asked if he could float a little bit. It would make it easier for everyone, but she told him that she didn't want to make him float._

_Phantom tried to float, but couldn't. He shook his head in response, which caused everyone else to sigh. They lifted him out of the crater, and from the top Princess Paulina and Star helped pull him upwards. He didn't understand what was going on. Earlier, he was convinced that the men wanted to fight him when he was healthy, but with the appearance of the women... He wasn't sure of their true intentions. And that fact kinda scared him. _

_Lady Sam looked around and spotted a large rock about a foot or two away. Without thinking fully, she grabbed Phantom and pulled him to the rock, despite his protests. The boys were drawing their swords, sure he would attack. But, he was too weak. And the swords freaked him out some more, and he struggled against Sam's grip as he tried to escape. Sam yelled at him to hold still as she laid him against the rock. She assured him that she only wanted to check over his injuries. _

_Phantom was so shocked, he didn't know what to say. Lady Sam looked back toward the boys and yelled for them to put the weapons away and that they were freaking Phantom out. Phantom settled down a little bit, but looked around warily. He was confused and didn't know what was happening at the moment."_

Sam took a breath as she finished saying that part. Everybody looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She took her cue and continued.

"_The boys were shocked, but did as they were told. Lady Sam instructed Princess Paulina and Star to go search for some purple berries, then she told Princess Jazz to come closer so they could look Phantom over. She instructed the boys to stay back as well. They all reluctantly backed away- except for Friar Tucker, who did so willingly as he didn't want to see how the girl's would help Phantom out._

_Jazz approached, and they started looking at his injuries. Several parts of his suit were ripped apart. His right hand practically had no glove- it was melted away from the amount of ectoplasm that had hit it. His torso was all scratched up and bruised- he had several broken ribs as well. He was like a faucet of ectoplasm- he was bleeding it that much. _

_They didn't know what to start treating."_

Sam paused for a moment, looking around at her silent friends and the other silent teens.

"_The two thought for a minute before deciding that stopping his bleeding of ectoplasm would be a good start. So, they would need something to use as a makeshift bandage. Jazz thought for a second, before she pulled off her bandana and went to wrap it around his torso. Phantom flinched a little bit in surprise and tried to pull away before pausing. He muttered out an apology and let her wrap it around his torso. The bandana started to turn green and glowing from all of the ectoplasm and Jazz grimaced. _

_His bleeding started to slow down, which startled the girls. They looked toward him, and he explained that he heals kinda fast compared to humans. But, even with his above-average healing rate, he would be kinda down for a while as he said. The two girls nodded a little bit and looked back at the boys for a moment. The boys were pretty worried about Phantom right now as well, but they were also worried for the two girls and their safety. They knew that Phantom probably wouldn't attack the two, but they still had a tiny bit of doubt in their minds._

_Phantom's ectoplasm was starting to clot like blood, before it turned into green wisps and, strangely, seemed to seep back into Phantom's skin. He still had quite a bit of ectoplasm both on him, and leaking out of him, at the moment. Both the girls and the boys were trying not to be surprised because of that, but it was a little hard not to. Phantom chuckled lightly, and assured them that it was normal for him. His ectoplasm tended to return to him and replenish his energy source._

_Before anybody could respond, Paulina and Star came running back with the berries."_

"And _then_ what happened?" Star asked.

"Ooh! Did the dreamy ghost boy see me and fall in love with me at first sight, then fly me off into the sunset, where we lived happily ever after?" Paulina asked excitedly.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "No." She spat out. "I'm about to _say_ what happened..."

"_Lady Sam showed the others how the berries had healing properties, and they all started to treat Phantom. After a little while, he was feeling fine enough to actually use his powers and let his ghost healing start healing him the rest of the way._

Everything seemed to start looking brighter. Until...

Valerie of Elmerton showed up- with the Blood Blossoms. _She was dressed up in shiny red armor with a black and red mask. She had special ghost daggers hanging off her belt, a ghost sword in a sheath on her side, a bow on her back along with a sheath of arrows, and much more very deadly looking weapons.__ She looked around, scanning for Phantom._

The other teens all widened their eyes, and Phantom paled with fear and quickly turned _invisible. The teens hissed back at him to run, to fly away, but he was still too weak. It looked like Valerie would get him for sure__- despite his powers..._

_Lady __Valerie came down toward the teens, and asked if any of them had seen the ghost. They fibbed, but __Lady __Valerie knew something was up. She knew he was there- she could feel his ghostly presence. Well, that and the fact that there was a large crater nearby._

Phantom knew he would be caught either way- so.. of all things, he turned visible and looked downwards. Valerie's eyes widened in shock, as did all of the teens. The teens asked in a panicked voice about why the heck he did that- Valerie was going to destroy him!

_He sighed and told them his reason. It was bound for someone to find out about the teens helping him, and he didn't want for them to be accused of being possessed for helping him. He didn't want the teens to suffer because of him. Then, he looked toward __Lady __Valerie and made no motion to attack._

_She raised her weapon, thinking that the ghost's noble intentions were really some scheme to get her to feel compassion for the ghost. She declared that whatever plan the ghost had to trick her wouldn't work. She was about to throw her weapon down, but..."_

Sam decided to do a dramatic pause right then.__

"Friar Tuck, who at one point thought about destroying Phantom himself if it meant getting Jazz's hand, stood in front of Phantom. His eyes were defiant. Then, Lady Sam stood in front of him. She was soon followed by Princess Jazz. Then, Princess Paulina and her lady-in-waiting stood in front of Phantom. Prince Danny stood next to Valerie and put his hand on the weapon hilt. He looked at her and the two seemed to have a staring contest for a second.

Phantom was shocked at the whole thing- probably even more so than Valerie of Elmerton. Valerie looked at them and told them to move, that Phantom was tricking them, but the teens wouldn't move.

Prince Danny looked at her, and told her that Phantom was truly the hero. The hero, framed for things he did not do. Forced to do things he did not want to do. Deep down, Lady Valerie knew he was right. But, she refused to believe it. It would make her into the villain. She tried to get them to move again, to let her destroy the spook who was causing so much confusion for her, but still, they refused.

She looked at Prince Danny, a pleading look in her eye for him to order them to move and let her destroy the injured spook. But, once he told her it was all true, she bit her lip. He assured her it was true, that Phantom had been framed and slowly managed to get her to lower her weapon.

_She looked over at the injured Phantom- her target- then at the group of human teenagers. Then her gaze shifted to the prince she so wanted to marry in order to save her failing kingdom of Elmerton. She bit her lip once more, then said she believed them. But, she did not trust Phantom fully- she barely trusted him at all. But... that little bit of trust was enough. Phantom would be spared- but then, they would have to convince the king and queen._

So, Phantom sighed. He closed his eyes and glowed brightly which temporarily blinded all of the teens- and they found themselves in the throne room. All of them. Even Phantom- but he was blocked from view, being behind the tall knights-in-training.

The king and queen were shocked at the sudden appearance of the teens, and they asked how they got there. Prince Danny and Princess Jasmine asked for them to not react strongly- which the knights-in-training took as their cue. They split apart, revealing Phantom.

The royals were shocked and demanded for them to get away from the dangerous spook, but the teens quickly started explaining everything. After several hours- and bribing the king with fudge- the royals began to listen. Phantom's wanted status was revoked- and he became known as 'Sir Phantom, Ghostly Guardian of the Kingdom of Amity Park'. But, that wasn't where the story ended.

_Lady Valerie looked up at Prince Danny to apologize for acting so rashly against Phantom. She had just really needed to marry Prince Danny- her kingdom needed his kingdom's help in order for it to survive. Prince Danny paused for a moment, then offered for her to become an official guard against ghosts- she would still get to hunt them, but only the evil ones. He said it would pay good money, and she smiled and thanked him. __Then-__"_

Tucker grinned for a second, getting an idea. "My turn!" He interrupted the story.

Sam crossed her arms and let Tucker take over.

_"Meanwhile, Lady Sam and the newly dubbed 'Sir Phantom' were talking. Lady Sam asked what he wanted to talk about, and Sir Phantom told her that he seen the way she looked at the Prince. She tried to deny it, but Phantom told her that she should tell him how she felt._

He told her how he had once had a similar relationship with a girl while he was alive, and that they never told each other. So, he said, she should tell the Prince before it was too late for him.

She nodded, and went over to Prince Danny. He asked her what she and Sir Phantom were talking about in an almost-jealous manner. Lady Sam looked at him, know knowing that the Prince was jealous_ of Phantom, thinking that Lady Sam had a crush on the ghost boy. She bit her lip and told him that she didn't like Sir Phantom- but she did like _someone_ with Danny in his name._

Prince Danny's eyes widened and he asked if it was him. She nodded and, before either of them knew it, they were in a kiss. The end!"

"Not the end yet! What happened to me?" Star asked.

"And me?" The rest of the A-Listers echoed.

Danny quickly thought of something.

_"Princess Paulina ended up with the knight-in-training Dash, her lady in waiting ended up with Star, and..."_

Sam quickly thought something up and finished, knowing how her friends would react to what she was about to say.

_"Friar Tuck ended up with Princess Jazz! The end!"_

Danny started protesting against that, but Tucker wasn't reacting. He looked toward Tucker. "Tucker? You don't have a thing for my sister... Do you?" He asked.

"No, of course not..." Tucker answered, in shock from Sam pairing him up with Jazz.

**And.. I decided to stop it there! How was this? It may seem a bit cliché, but then again, it was the DP teen gang- aside from Jazz- telling it.**

Anyways... I plan to make another 'DP' original fairytale soon- with my muses telling it. I don't think you guys have met them all properly, **and that seems like a good way to do it~  
****  
And... this is probably the longest thing I have **_**ever**_** written (at over 6,000 words of story) so you guys **_**better**_** be happy! Leave your thoughts in a review~ Later!**


End file.
